Detective Comics 001
Detective Comics #1 - "Batman in Detective Comics" thumb Autor: Tony Salvador Daniel Zeichner: Tony Salvador Daniel Inker: Ryan Winn Farben: Tomeu Morey Editor: Mike Marts Rezension von Michael Heide Erscheinungsdatum: 07.09.2011 Was bisher geschah: Bruce Wayne ist zurück, und Batman ist jetzt global aktiv. Ein Netz von durch Batman inspirierten Superhelden ist in Europa, Asien, Afrika und Nord- und Südamerika aktiv. Aber auch Gotham braucht einen Batman. Und jetzt, wo Dick Grayson wieder als Nightwing unterwegs ist, bleibt alles an Bruce hängen. Meine Erwartung vor dem Lesen: Detective Comics ist eine der wichtigsten Serien in der Geschichte von DC. Allein der Name "DC" steht für Detective Comics, in #27 hatte Batman seinen ersten Auftritt. Und doch stand die Reihe oft im Schatten ihres Schwestertitels Batman. So auch jetzt. Batman hat als Autoren Scott Snyder, der Kritiker und Fans gleichermaßen mit American Vampire beeindrucken konnte. Batman hat Greg Capullo, der es bei Spawn geschafft hat, sogar Schöpfer Todd McFarlane aus den Köpfen der Fans zu verdrängen und für viele zum definitiven Spawn-Zeichner wurde. Detective Comics hingegen hat Tony Daniel, der sich mit creator owned Titeln wie The Tenth oder Silke einen Namen machte, bevor er bei DC unter anderem die Teen Titans oder Grant Morrisons Batman illustrierte und Battle for the Cowl in Alleinarbeit produzierte. Er ist jetzt seit ein paar Jahren in der Batman-Ecke des DC Universums tätig und von daher keine so große Sensation wie Snyder und Capullo. Aber das allein macht ihn ja zu keinem schlechten Autoren oder Zeichner. Der Inhalt: In den letzten sechs Jahren hat es ein Serienkiller geschafft, 114 Menschen umzubringen. Es gibt keine Verbindung zwischen den Opfern, er tötet Männer, Frauen und Kinder. Er hat keine feste Methode, erschießt, köpft, vergiftet, wie es ihm gerade passt. Und die Gerichte konnten ihm lange nicht alles nachweisen. Batman schon. Und heute hat er eine Spur. Im letzten Monat hat er eine ganze Reihe Opfer auf die gleiche Art getötet. Ihre Körper verstümmelt. Ihre Organe und Teile ihrer Gesichter entnommen. Und diesmal verbindet etwas die Opfer. Sie haben alle mit dem Serienkiller zusammengearbeitet. Sie haben alle Anrufe aus einem Motelzimmer entgegengenommen. Von diesem Motelzimmer ging vor fünfzehn Minuten ein Anruf raus. Ach so, und dieser Serienkiller? Es ist der Joker. In besagtem Zimmer findet gerade ein Kampf statt. Der Joker kämpft nackt gegen einen unbekannten Angreifer mit Schürze, Handschuhen und einer Maske aus (menschlicher?) Haut. Dieser wirft ihm vor, der Joker habe Befehle missachtet. Der Angreifer scheint die Oberhand zu gewinnen, als Joker ihm in den Hals beißt, sich ein Messer schnappt, und immer und immer wieder auf ihn einsticht. Doch Batman mischt sich ein. Joker detoniert eine Bombe. In der folgenden Verwirrung flieht er aus dem Fenster. Batman will hinterher - doch ein kleines Mädchen braucht seine Hilfe. Er will es gerade aus dem brennenden Gebäude holen, als die Polizei dazukommt und Batman angreift. Damit kein Beamter im brennenden Zimmer umkommt, versucht er, sie aus dem Gebäude herauszulotsen, doch ein Helikopter eröffnet das Feuer auf ihn. Batman entkommt. Zurück in der Batcave unterhält er sich mit einem Hologramm von Alfred. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Bruce Wayne ein Date mit Charlotte Rivers hatte. Alfred soll sich darum kümmern. Batman hat wichtigeres zu tun. Er trifft sich mit Commissioner Gordon, um ihn zu bitten, das kleine Mädchen zu befragen, das sich als Nichte des Mannes mit der Hautmaske herausstellt. Doch sie ist bereits bei einem Familienangehörigen. Vorher hat sie der Polizei gesagt, dass der Joker ihr gegenüber erwähnt hätte, dass er sich über der Roscoe Apotheke versteckt hält. Doch das ist natürlich eine Falle. Die Polizei will das Gebäude stürmen, als eine Puppe des Jokers explodiert. Der echte Joker ist natürlich weit weg. Ungefähr fünfzig meter weit. Mit einem lila Mantel und einem lila Regenschirm ist er in der Menschenmasse fast unsichtbar. Er flieht zum nächsten Bahnhof und steigt in einen Zug. Doch Batman kommt durch's Fenster. Joker aktiviert seinen Regenschirm, aus dem Jokergas entweicht. Batman weht das Gas mit seinem Umhang von den anderen Passagieren weg und kämpft dann gegen seinen Erzfeind. Der Kampf verlagert sich auf ein Häuserdach, wo Batman ihn überwältigt. Im Arkham Asylum lässt man Joker alleine, gefesselt an einen Stuhl. Ein Mann, den Joker mit "Dollmaker" anspricht, betritt den dunklen Raum. Er ist der Vater des Maskenmannes, der Großvater des kleinen Mädchens. Und es stellt sich heraus, dass der Joker sich absichtlich hat fangen lassen, um hier und jetzt in diesem Raum mit dem Dollmaker zu reden. Und dann schneidet der Dollmaker ihm das Gesicht vom Kopf. Wie vereinbart. Fazit: Ugh. Wo soll ich anfangen? Irgendwie ist das ganze Heft etwas konfus. Warum lässt sich der Joker nicht schon zu Beginn des Heftes fangen, wenn er sowieso nur nach Arkham will? Warum eröffnet die Polizei das Feuer auf Batman, statt ihn den Joker verfolgen zu lassen? Warum sieht die Polizei den mehr als auffällig gekleideten Joker nicht in der Menschenmenge vor seinem angeblichen Versteck? Und wie kann Joker wissen, dass er im Arkham Asylum angekommen nicht auf die Krankenstation oder in eine Zelle kommt, sondern in einen völlig unbewachten Raum, in dem er mit dem Dollmaker reden kann? Für ein Heft, das die Wertung "T" für "Teenager" hat, ist es außerdem unnötig brutal. Vom Leatherface-Verschnitt am Anfang des Heftes bis hin zu einem abgeschnittenen Gesicht am Ende, hat ein Batman Comic so einen Torture Porn nicht nötig. Und warum ist der Joker am Anfang nackt? Ich fürchte, mit solchen Schockeffekten vergrault man mehr Leser, als dass man neue gewinnt. Denn nötig hat das Heft so einen Quatsch nicht. Optisch ist es sehr atmosphärisch, und Batmans innere Monologe passen gut zum Charakter. Aber mit diesem ganzen Unsinn macht Daniel einfach zuviel zunichte. Schade. Wertung: thumb|left|4 von 10 Kategorie:Rezension Kategorie:Detective Comics Kategorie:Tony S. Daniel Kategorie:Batman (Bruce Wayne) Kategorie:Joker Kategorie:James Gordon Kategorie:Dollmaker